friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Late Thanksgiving
"The One With The Late Thanksgiving" is the eighth episode of tenth season of Friends, which aired on November 20, 2003. It is the last Thanksgiving episode of the series. Plot Monica and Chandler tell the group that they do not want to make Thanksgiving dinner this year, but when Phoebe claims that the previous year's Thanksgiving hadn't been all that good, and suggests that Monica could compete with herself to make this year's dinner even better, Monica can't resist the challenge and agrees to make Thanksgiving dinner for the group. Chandler sees Monica making the whole dinner and wants to help, but he doesn't want to make anything too high-profile, so Monica has him make the cranberry sauce. Phoebe wants to enter Emma in a Tri-State baby beauty contest; Rachel is initially against the idea, but changes her mind quickly when she hears that first prize is $1,000. Ross got three prime tickets for the New York Rangers, but Chandler told them not to go as they would be late for Monica's dinner. Ross and Joey agreed that they wouldn't go, but went to the game anyway. Phoebe, Rachel, Ross, and Joey all come back an hour late for dinner. Monica and Chandler are so mad they lock everybody out. The four peek their heads in through the chain on the door, but Joey's head gets stuck. Monica answers a phone call while Chandler pulls on the door to free Joey, who crashes into the Thanksgiving dinner, making a giant mess. Chandler expects Monica to be furious over the mess, but Monica doesn't care because the phone call she just answered was from the adoption agency and she just found out that she and Chandler are going to get a baby. Cast and Crew Main Cast Rachel Weisz - Rachel Warbutton Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Cali Sheldon - Emma Geller-Green Noelle Sheldon - Emma Geller-Green Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Shana Goldberg-Meehan Trivia *This is the last Thanksgiving dinner of the gang. *In The new series Season 10/11 Joey and Ross do their own thanksgiving party Goofs *Rachel tries to open Monica and Chandler's locked door with her old key, which she says she's had since she moved out. However, in The One On The Last Night, when Rachel is moving out, she returns her key to Monica. And, even if she hadn't, in The One Where Rachel Tells..., Joey and Phoebe have Treeger break down the door, which leads to him changing the lock, so Rachel's old key wouldn't have worked, unless Monica and Chandler somehow changed to lock back to their previous lock. *When Rachel and Phoebe are talking in the Baby Beauty Contest and Rachel is holding Emma, Emma's head instantly changes position between shots several times, often going through 180 degrees. Clearly they couldn't get her to do the scene in one take and therefore the editing suffers. *The food/sauce stain Joey gets on his shirt (after running into the cart) changes between shots. *When Monica says "cranberry sauce" the position of her arms change between shots. *When Joey sees all the food, and Chandler says "The cranberries", in the first shot, Monica's arms are loose, in the next shot, her elbows are on the table, when she says "A monkey could've made them." Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10